SUICIDE
by Suika Rii
Summary: Haechan berpikir untuk bunuh diri lalu Mark malah mengajukan diri menjadi saksi. "HARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI! AKU INGIN MATI!" - "Aku tidak melarangmu mati" -MARKLEE -LEEHSECHSN -MARKCHAN -MARKHYUCK -NCT FANFICTION


**SUICIDE**

MARK LEE

LEE HAECHAN

NCT FANFICTION

000

Haechan berpikir untuk bunuh diri lalu Mark malah mengajukan diri menjadi saksi. "HARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI!!! AKU INGIN MATI!!!" - "Aku tidak melarangmu mati"

000

Haechan sudah berdiri diatas sebuah bangku yang cukup tinggi dengan tangannya yang menggenggam seuntai tali yang sudah disimpul sedemikian rupa saat Mark masuk ke kamar apatermen kecilnya yang berantakan. Laki-laki yang menjadi senior di kampusnya itu melihat Haechan dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Di tangan kanannya bungkusan plastik menggantung. Tas ransel kesayangannya juga masih menempel pada punggungnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu baru saja pulang dari kampus.

Tapi bukan itu fokus Haechan saat ini, Haechan sedang fokus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika ia berniat bunuh diri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

Haechan memang berniat mengakhiri hidupnya malam ini. Ia merasa sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan semua beban yang menghampirinya. Orang tuanya terus saja bertengkar. Mengancam satu sama lain untuk pengajuan gugatan cerai. Sementara hyungnya menjadi semakin tak terkendali, mabuk-mabukan dan bermain judi. Bahkan hyung yang enam tahun diatasnya itu telah menghamili mantan kekasihnya dan sekarang ia kabur entah kemana. Belum cukup sampai di sana, para rentenir sialan itu mengejar ia dan ibunya untuk menagih hutang yang dibuat oleh ayah dan hyungnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi yang pasti, uang yang ditagih para rentenir itu cukup besar untuk ukuran keuangan mereka yang sedang kacau.

Puncaknya adalah beberapa hari lalu saat yayasan kampusnya mengiriminya surat mengenai beasiswanya yang ditarik penuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Frustasi dan putus asa langsung menghantamnya hingga titik yang paling bawah. Selama ini ia mencoba bertahan diantara galaknya masalah yang menimpah keluarganya. Ia berpikir mungkin ia harus menjadi berhasil dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kerja keras dan belajar mati-matian demi menjadi yang terbaik. Nyatanya, semua dihempas dalam sekejam seakan perjuangannya tak pernah berharga.

Sejak saat itu Haechan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Meratapi segala hal yang menimpahnya begitu sial. Ia tidak pergi bekerja part time dan tidak pergi ke kampus. Bukan tak ingin, tapi untuk sekedar membayar transportasi bus pun ia sudah tidak punya cukup uang. Makan? Haechan bertahan dengan roti yang ia beli beberapa minggu lalu. Beberapa bagian sudah berselimut jamur, namun apa pedulinya? Haechan sudah tidak punya harapan. Tidak makan juga bukan masalah, _tuh_.

Tidak dipedulikan dan tidak berharga, apalagi yang ia harapkan di dunia ini? Haechan pun memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Lebih baik berjumpa neraka dari pada merenung dalam frustasi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi gila. Oh ya, Haechan memang sudah gila. Ia ingin gantung diri. Sekarang. Malam ini. Yah, mungkin memang harus.

Tapi entah suatu kesialan atau bukan, Mark malah mengunjunginya setelah beberapa minggu tak memperlihatkan dirinya dihadapan Haechan. Parahnya, Mark ada di saat tak tepat.

Haechan masih bediri di tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika Mark mendapatinya dalam situasi yang memilukan. Manik Mark menatap ujung tali yang menjulur dari cela asbes yang rusak. Mark yakin Haechan mengikat tali itu pada rangka kayu di balik asbes. "Kau ingin gantung diri?" tanya Mark dengan suara heran. Haechan tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa.

"Kau sudah mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawanya?"

 _what?_

"Atau malaikat pencabut nyawanya sudah berada di sana?" tanya Mark sambil menunjuk sudut ruangan dekat jendela dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Haechan mengerut dengan pertanyaan Mark. Kepalanya malah ikut menoleh pada arah yang Mark tunjuk. Di sana tidak ada apapun selain kain gorden putih yang sudah tidak putih lagi.

"Kalau begitu," suara Mark kembali menarik kepala Haechan untuk menghadap padanya. "Aku akan datang lagi beberapa menit setelah kau selesai menggantung dirimu"

"What?"

"What..." Mark menatap Haechan dengan mata bulatnya yang berpancar polos seakan ia bocah lima tahun yang tak mengerti apapun.

"Hyung, kau... Kau tidak... Maksudku kau..." Haechan terbata. Bingung harus menggunakan kata-kata apa untuk mengutarakan pikirannya yang berbelit karena sikap Mark yang terlampau santai untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang melihat orang lain akan gantung diri.

"Menghentikanmu?" tanya Mark mencoba memperjelas maksud Haechan. "Kalau itu yang kau maksud aku tidak akan melakukannya. Itu pilihanmu, kan?" ujar Mark santai seakan sedang mendukung Haechan untuk segera menggantung dirinya. Haechan kehabisan akal sekarang. Mulutnya tak dapat dihentikan untuk menganga heran

.

"Atau kau ingin aku melihatnya?" tanya Mark yang terdengar ngawur. "Baiklah, aku akan melihat proses gantung dirimu sebagai saksi, tapi," Mark memenggal kalimatnya. Matanya masih menatap Haechan dengan sorotan polos tak berdosa. "Bisakah kau tulis surat dengan tanganmu yang isinya mengenai kejelasan statusku sebagai saksi proses gantung dirimu? Aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai seorang yang membunuhmu. Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu" alih-alih menghentikan, Mark malah mengajukan diri menjadi saksi. Apa dia waras?

"Hyung kau..."

"Oh, atau kau mau pakai rekaman suara saja?" tanya Mark antusias setelah mendapatkan ide yang " _cemerlang_ ". Tangannya merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. Lalu mengeluarkan benda pipih yang orang-orang katakan pintar itu. "Pakai video saja biar terlihat kekiniaan, bagaimana?"

Haechan tidak yakin alasan matanya menjadi panas saat mendengar rentetan perkataan Mark yang di luar nalar. Ia merasa sangat terpukul dan sedih. Frustasi dan stress itu kembali menghantamnya. Kali ini Mark adalah dalangnya. Kemudian Haechan merasa kepalanya mulai pening.

Haechan mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang mulai oleng karena kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Tanpa sadar ia malah menginjak siku bangku tempat ia berdiri hingga membuat bangku itu hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Mark yang melihat hal itu langsung bergerak sigap seperti Sasuke dengan jurus langkah seribunya. Menangkap Haechan yang terjatuh tanpa suara. Berusaha membuat Haechan tidak merasa terlalu sakit saat tubuhnya tertarik gaya gravitasi untuk membentur lantai. Mark bersedia menjadi bantalan empuk untuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terutama kepala Haechan.

"You ok?" tanya Mark panik saat mendengar ringisan dari adik kelasnya. Mark melonggarkan pelukan pada tubuh Haechan untuk melihat padanya. Tapi bukan jawab yang Mark terima, Haechan malah memukul lengannya berutal. Lalu mencubit sisi kiri perut Mark dan menjambak habis rambut Mark hingga kepala itu terombang-ambing mengikuti gerakan tangan Haechan yang -demi dada besar nona Tsunade- itu sangat sakit. Mark bahkan berpikir mungkin lehernya akan patah.

"AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI DAN KAU MALAH BERCANDA SOAL MENJADI SAKSI???! KAU TIDAK WARAS HAH??! KAU INGIN AKU MATI?!! KAU TIDAK SENANG DENGANKU?!" teriak Haechan membahana.

"AKU TAHU HIDUPKU TIDAK BERGUNA, MEREKA MELUPAKANKU, MEREKA SIBUK DENGAN HIDUP MEREKA SENDIRI TAPI MEREKA MEMBIARKAN BEBAN MEREKA MENGALIR PADA KU! KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA RASANYA KETIKA PARA RENTENIR ITU MENGEJARKU DAN MENGANCAM AKAN MENJUAL GINJALKU UNTUK MELUNASI SEMUA HUTANG ITU??? KAU TAHU RASANYA SAAT IMPIANMU HANCUR BEGITU SAJA?? SEBURUK ITUKAH AKU HINGGA SEMUA KESIALAN ITU MENGHAPIRIKU???" Haechan masih berucap hal random. Kali ini disertai dengan tangisan frustasi yang belum pernah Mark lihat. Jambakan di kepala Mark sudah melonggar. Ia hanya berusaha memukuli Mark dengan tenaga yang tersisah.

"HARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN AKU MATI!! AKU INGIN MATIII!!"

"Aku tidak melarangmu mati" benar juga!

satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detiK

Lima detik

"DASAR BAJINGAN!! SIALAN!!!" kali ini Haechan menamparin pipi Mark hingga pipi itu memerah. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Mark menangkap kedua tangan itu untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

Haechan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman kuat tangan Mark tapi seperti borgol dari baja, tangan itu menguncinya dengan baik. Tak kehabisan akal, Haechan mencoba menggunakan kakinya untuk menyerang Mark agar laki-laki Kanada itu melepasnya. Namun sayang dikata sayang, kekuatan Haechan yang tak seberapa membuat ia mati kutu saat Mark malah membalik keadaan. laki-laki itu menjatuhkan tubuh Haechan di lantai dalam posisi telentang, menempelkan kedua tangan Haechan pada lantai di sisi kepalanya. Lalu kaki Mark mengunci pergerakan kaki Haechan di bawah sana. Sekarang Haechan terkunci dalam kungkungan Mark yang ada di atasnya.

Tidak bergerak, hanya terisak.

"Aku ingin mati saja" bisik Haechan lirih. Matanya yang biasa terlihat cerah kini memancarkan suatu keputus asaan. Keredupan akan kehidupan yang bahagia. Air mata yang tak sekalipun Mark lihat kini mengalir bak lelehan es pada derjat 80 celcius. Benar-benar penampakan yang mengiris hatinya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kematian bukalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapi masalah mu" ujar Mark dengan nada yang lembut. Tatapannya lurus menusuk manik Haechan. Jauh dari kata menyakitkan, tatapan itu malah lebih seperti... Sedih kah? Atau khawatir?

"Tolong program ulang otakmu. Bukan hanya kau satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang sedang tertimpa masalah. Di luar sana, banyak yang mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan"

"Kalau kau mati bunuh diri, tidak akan ada lagi yang memukuliku setelah mentraktirnya makan" sambung Mark membuat Haechan semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Walau itu tidak terdengar manis, namun kalimat itu cukup menyampaikan bahwa Mark memperdulikannya.

Mark melepaskan tubuh Haechan dari penguncian yang ia buat. Ia duduk sambil bersadar pada dinding setelah membimbing tubuh lemas Haechan untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Memberikan pelukan hangat serta elusan penuh kasih sayang pada kepala hingga punggung yang lebih muda. Berharap hal ini bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku atau Renjun. Jangan sungkan karena kami akan lebih merasa tidak nyaman jika kau memendam semuanya sendiri" kata Mark setelah dirasanya isak tangis Haechan sudah mulai mereda. "Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiranmu jika kau tidak mengatakan masalahmu padaku, biarkan aku tahu tentangmu jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" lanjutnya. Tangannya tak lelah mengelus kepala Haechan dengan sayang.

"Kau paham apa yang ku katakan?" tanya Mark seperti seorang majikan pada puppy-nya. Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kilas. Tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya yang pasti terdengar bendeng khas seorang yang baru saja menangis.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Hingga akhirnya Mark merasa kesemutan pada kakinya yang ditimpah tubuh Haechan. Ia mencoba menggeser posisi Haechan.

dan saat itu lah ia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan bocah itu.

Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan bibir membiru seperti orang mati. Mark mengutuk dalam hati sambil berdoa semoga malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak sungguhan ada di sudut ruangan itu seperti candaannya tadi.

Karena Haechan, sudah di ambang kesadarannya.

.

.

.

-FIN-

-!!!DILARANG BERKATA KASAR!!!-

-SALAM SUIKA RII-

Sy lagi dalam pemulihan mood setelah kematian/? notebook sy yang disertai dengan hilangnya semua file cerita. Mulai dari I can see it, peach, red, beberapa ff yang blm di up dan naska cerita yang mau sy ajui ke penerbit. Jd... Huh... Gitu deh... Ga usah di jelasin pokoknya..

Ini ff di buat dalam keadaan berantakan... Tidak sepenuh hati dan linglung. Maaf untuk segala alur yang jelek dan typo...

Semoga kita bisa jumpa di lain story~

Thanks uda luangkan waktu buat baca... semoga suka

Bye~

MARKHYUK JJANG!


End file.
